


有关金色流星

by Blanckat



Series: 惊寡 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 令他人理解自己，远远难于理解他人。在漫长得近乎麻痹的人生里，娜塔莎放弃了嘶吼，也没能停止感受。





	有关金色流星

**Author's Note:**

> 此系列写在复联4上映前  
> 每篇文章都相对独立  
> 本篇时间线接《考察记录》后

**■情绪表现**

 

    “鉴于敌方人多势众又控制着人质，我们必须小心潜入。”

    “小事一桩，”卡罗尔应道。

    娜塔莎首次带她参与行动的凌晨，湾区的旧工厂陷在清澈的黑暗里。远处，两名守卫用枪上夹着的电筒上下左右画着曲线。眼前的高个女孩是一副摩拳擦掌的架势。

    娜塔莎感到尴尬，迟疑着提醒她：“……这意味着我们不能暴露。”

    “呃，”卡罗尔听完露出困惑的表情，“Okay.”

    “也就是说……不能被看见。”

    “……所以？”

    面前的人仍是既无辜又迷茫地偏着脑袋。

    “丹弗斯，”娜塔莎只能皱紧眉头，“ **你在发光。** ”

    “噢！”

    娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫第一次发现卡罗尔·丹弗斯在特定的情形中会散发光芒。

 

    自那场消灭了半数生命的灾难，睡眠就很少造访她的夜晚。这些时候，娜塔莎会把自己扔进训练室里猛砸沙袋；把乱糟糟的头发揉一揉，倚在窗台反复亲吻玻璃瓶口。 **有时她看见一道金色亮光冲向空中，便曾醉乎乎地猜想那莫不是惊奇队长在扮演流星。**

 

    但很快娜塔莎知道她先前的担忧是多余的。冲入工厂的惊奇队长在被敌人发现之前便将他们通通轰上了天，送走人质后满脸得意地挥手炸开一面墙，然后双手插兜，邀请她前去缴货。

    “你进入战斗模式的时候都会发光吗？”

    “啊？没有那回事。大多数时候是一种情绪的表现，我猜。”

    “那你刚刚亮起来是因为？”

    “是因为，”卡罗尔清了清嗓子以掩藏羞赧的样子有些滑稽，“因为紧张。”

    娜塔莎轻哼了一声，步伐轻快地往前走了一会儿。在数秒的寂静后又回过头去——“要是我突然吓你一下会怎么样？”

    “罗曼诺夫女士，”卡罗尔学起官腔，“我真诚建议您不要轻易尝试。”

 

 

**■一次问候**

 

    作为一名复联成员，娜塔莎不具有值得炫耀的超能力，把满身的擦伤和淤青带回家已是家常便饭。对此她从不多加抱怨，也不觉得会有人在意，毕竟他们从事着动不动就断条胳膊、瞎只眼的行业。

    猛烈的敲门声传来时，她浑身正像浸在开水里似的辣辣地疼着。

    “谁？”

    “是我。卡罗尔。卡罗尔·丹弗斯。”

    娜塔莎在尽可能保证身体分毫不动的情况下翻了个白眼。

    “丹弗斯，哪怕你把门拆了，我都不想起来开门。”

 

    曾经是门锁的铁片们弹到墙上发出哀鸣。

    她希望卡罗尔给她带了任务，至少门锁就没有白白牺牲。

 

    说来，娜塔莎有时感到不可思议。

    人们倾向于认为她擅长看透内心。其实不然，只是你听久了就会发现，世界总唱着重复的旋律。

    时常使她手足无措的，是那个会在午夜像流星似的飞走、在会议中从天而降、神通广大，却玩着一只胶卷相机的金发女孩。

 

    她们的碰面不是频繁的，也不是随机发生的。

    就比如，每当骑着机车的卡罗尔和她等在同一个路口——

    “嗨，丹弗斯”，娜塔莎摇下车窗说，随后便收获对方斜过脸的调皮微笑和挑眉——对世间万物表现出不经意的样子。

    每个人加入他们都有理由。而娜塔莎一直觉得，找不到理由才是英雄的最大危险。

 

    这一天，娜塔莎本应该坚持不从床上挪动一寸，而不是接受卡罗尔带来的早餐，或是午餐，或是别的什么适合这个时间的餐。

    那个人坐在她的窗台上翻动旁边的空酒瓶，并时不时瞄向她的脸，眼神里写着一点消极。圆桌上的纸袋散出香气，娜塔莎抬起眼睛看了一会儿镜子里略显陌生的脸。太久没有打理的头发已是红、金各半的尴尬状态，她随手将它们扎成一把，把脸转向卡罗尔。

    “我看起来一定很滑稽。”

    卡罗尔无所谓地抖了抖肩，“你看起来刚刚好。”

 

    在之后的不痛不痒的对话中，她们从卡罗尔是否会锻炼、是否会在锻炼中失手毁灭一整个健身房，聊到她小时候是否就有了连锁汉堡店。金发的那位安静了一会儿才说她猜大概有，但她没有太多福气。

    舔掉嘴唇上的酱汁，娜塔莎微笑地道歉说自己不应该提起年龄话题。

    唰唰地吸着一杯可乐，坐在她对面的卡罗尔不为所动。一直到看着娜塔莎把手里的食物解决得差不多，才用她柔软的嗓音突兀地来了一句——

    “我出生在60年代，离开地球的时候二十几岁。关于我是否不会随着时间衰老——谁不希望呢——我还没法得出结论。其实飞出银河系后，我们的感知上仅仅过了几个月而已。地球上呢，二十三年不是吗？”

 

    “看来你是真不喜欢互相摸索的老旧套路。”

    娜塔莎挑起眉，琢磨自己什么时候把意图写在了脸上。

    “娜塔莎，恳求你。”卡罗尔满口戏谑地说，“请不要因为我无法放弃使用胶卷相机，就试图找个理由让我去和另一位队长谈心。”

 

    她们笑了一会儿就陷入一段短暂又惬意的沉默。娜塔莎趁着空闲收拾了手边的包装纸，戳了戳自己又胀又痛的锁骨，正准备小小地叹一口气。

    “你知道……我对你的门锁没有恶意，”站起来的卡罗尔向后仰靠着窗，落在一边的右手掀起窗帘一角，让一束橙色阳光溜进房间、在黑寡妇盯着她的深邃碧眼边上打了个转，“别那样看着我，这只是一次充满关怀的问候。”

    无用功——娜塔莎心想，她眼里看到的可不只有来自太阳的光。

    现在是傍晚时分，夕阳当落、犯罪与恶意悄然弥漫的微妙时刻。她盘算着取下两只杯子和一只酒瓶；香醇的威士忌，而不是廉价掺水的伏特加。

 

 

**■后顾之忧**

    在某种意义上，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫和卡罗尔·丹弗斯变得亲近起来——即便黑寡妇和惊奇队长的关系还是保持微妙。

    黑寡妇提防一切不符合逻辑的事物。

 

    绿巨人浩克终于被逼得现身的时候，他 **真的** 异常愤怒。

    他把对世界的愤怒施加在基地的每一面墙上、纽约城郊的土地上，还有试图阻止他的惊奇队长身上。

    考虑到陌生人的出现只会使浩克的暴躁加剧，把卡罗尔藏在地底下的复联成员们看到一抹金光破墙而出，纷纷背后一凉。惊奇队长在大家伙面前不知所措地飞了两圈——大概是在思考能阻止浩克，又不会把他炸成肉块的炮击方法。

    恼怒又烦躁的浩克抓飞虫似的捞住卡罗尔，朝地上砸了又砸，一直到机关用尽的黑寡妇以拿手的苦情戏冒险出场。

    镇静下来的浩克左右张望灾难后毁坏殆尽纽约城，又低头看着掉在地上、穿着红蓝配色战服还微弱发光的女孩。他用巨大的食指擦了擦她头上的蓝色血液，悲伤地望向娜塔莎，然后缓慢缩小。

 

    卡罗尔以惊人速度恢复如初，娜塔莎却连日被的梦魇所困。

    那些梦境里，有时因为一次幼稚的争执，一抹金色就以谁也追不上的速度飞向宇宙深处单挑这一切的罪恶根源；有时她又因为一条疑似来自托尼的讯息，不顾阻拦单独前往救援。

    不同的情节大多归落到类似的结局。娜塔莎总是被迫看到，她的战友为一些没有理由保护的东西失掉光芒，掉落在光年以外的冰冷他乡。

    依她所知，无畏不是勇敢。是天真，或是冷漠。

 

 

 

**■她的猫咪**

 

    自“浩克事件”仅仅一周，因为 **一次意外的任务失败** ，娜塔莎在陌生的场景中醒来。条件反射地摸向枕头下方，没找到那把经改造的斯捷奇金手枪。

    她记得爆炸和撞上她小腿的子弹。不远处的木椅上搭着熟悉的褐色夹克，橘猫蹲在一旁盯着她的伤口，若有所思。接到来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯的电话， **娜塔莎知道了自己得救的经过** ，总而言之——惊奇队长替她挡下了大部分伤害。

 

    “溜”出卡罗尔的房间，和跟踪她的橘猫一前一后走了一路，最终在茅封草长的郊外小路上停下脚步。

    在漫长的居无定所、食不果腹的逃亡年月里，也有相似的境况：深色外套里藏着遍布的伤痕和俱惫的身心，听到某栋小屋灰扑扑的墙里传出的笑声和餐具碰撞声，她便会驻足，悻悻地望着毛玻璃上晕开暖色灯光。

    娜塔莎曾在年轻时感到无比的愤怒。红房子的人总说愤怒源自对于失去的恐惧，于是她以失去一切的方式将它克服；后来，便只剩外壳。

 

    娜塔莎弯下身，把橘猫毛茸茸的脖子揽在手心里抓了抓。

    “你好，Goose。”

    猫咪懒洋洋地反复舔着爪子，伸着懒腰把手枪、电击棍、寡妇蛰和手机——那些她以为在爆炸中丢失了的装备，混着黏糊糊的玩意儿吐了一地。

 

    “Eww……Gross.”

    耳边传来卡罗尔嫌弃的声音。

    “你别总是神出鬼没。”

    “哇，同样的话也送给你，娜塔莎。我只是出去买个饭而已。”她抱起橘猫，爽朗地露出笑容，“不过呢——后来又改变了主意。我想起来一个绝佳去处，请去这里。”

    卡罗尔把地址输入娜塔莎的手机，扔进她怀里。

    “路易斯安那州，认真的吗？”她试图用冷冰冰的声线和如铁的凝视把这人脑袋里的荒谬念头打消，对方却完全不吃这套似的。

    “是。回头看看，你的飞机就在那儿。这算是我的道歉。”

    啊，没错。 **她们上次争抢交通工具的结果可不算是愉快。**

    “就不能直接带我飞过去？”

    “因为——”，卡罗尔扬起嘴角，“之前有人说被抓着腋下飞很疼。”

    “艹你的。”

    “我的耐心也是超能力的一部分，所以你尽可以慢慢飞来。”

    “丹弗斯。”

    娜塔莎再次严肃地叫住她的名字。

    “如果你感到旅途寂寞——”

    卡罗尔双手抓起Goose，把它的小鼻子往娜塔莎的脸上蹭了又蹭。

 

 

  **■莫妮卡家**

 

    莫约两小时后，蝉声已经渗透在南部初夏的夜色里。

    娜塔莎先后将橘猫和自己扔下舱门。橘猫在着地时低沉地“呜”了一声，和她踏着湿漉漉的草地，一起踉踉跄跄。

    水泥顶棚下，正吃着冰棍的卡罗尔冲她们挥手。外套系在她的腰上，黑色背心外露出的修长手臂有好看的线条。Goose飞跑着跳上她的肩，她等待娜塔莎走近，才把一块手掌大小的烘焙曲奇塞在她嘴里。

    “这是我的朋友莫妮卡。还有她的孩子们——过来，黛米和艾什。”

    这是大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇——她把娜塔莎介绍给这个路易斯安那州的黑人家庭。

 

    莫妮卡准备晚餐的时候，娜塔莎靠在混纺沙发上，和兴奋的孩子们摆弄玩具，还被迫用水彩笔在艾什的复仇者图册上签名。她从没做过这种事，想了想，只好用高调的花字体大大地写下“BLACK WIDOW”两个词。

    卡罗尔站在一旁，臀部靠着桌沿，宠溺地抚摸橘猫的脑袋。许久后不经意地提起，纽约大战时这一家人刚巧在城里游玩，缩在酒店房间的窗边看着她和鹰眼把试图靠近的机器人挨个打退。

    你可谓是她们的救命恩人——卡罗尔认真地说。

    娜塔莎点头，知道她在试图让她好受一些。一些疑惑也在渐渐解开。

 

    受到主人的慷慨招待，她们的晚餐桌上有奶酪马克罗尼意面、煎鳕鱼排、家烤面包等等，甚至还有餐后的巧克力蛋糕。她确实是太久没有吃过像样的东西，在这里由内而外地放松了神经。

    卡罗尔带着两个孩子参观飞机的时候，伤员便留在屋内帮莫妮卡收拾餐盘，顺带一些疏落的闲聊。莫妮卡是一位与她们外表年纪相仿、有着亲切笑容和漂亮卷发的黑人女士。

    “她常来这里吗？”娜塔莎问。

    “从太空回来之后，是的。但带着其他人来，这还是第一次。我甚至有点意外。”莫妮卡停顿了一会儿，“不，这不是不欢迎你的意思。只是……我觉得，其实卡罗尔还在试图接受她已经不在了的现实。”

    “她？”

    “她最好的朋友，”莫妮卡说着摇摇头，“卡罗尔曾经做下约定。回来却发现自己面对二十三年的时差；玛利亚——我的母亲，也在那次灾难中消失了。卡罗尔就像是我们的家人，除了我没法再称呼她为阿姨，这一点现在也没有改变。”

    “所以丹弗斯才……”

    娜塔莎暗自喃喃。

    “她很惹人烦吧，我母亲也总是这么说。”莫妮卡像是明白她的意思，在袭上心头的回忆中嗤嗤笑了一会儿，“她比谁都强大一点，张扬又直爽。就是不擅于把弱处露给别人看。所以黑寡妇小姐——”

    “是娜塔莎，我的名字。”

    “娜塔莎，她恐怕是愿意被你发现弱处，才会带你来这里。”

    “还别扭得不行，”她笑着说。

 

    黄金档的电视节目播完后，周边的灯火开始逐一熄灭。

    橘猫以外的在场者为挽留娜塔莎，在屋子门口排起方阵。

    娜塔莎亲吻莫妮卡和孩子们的脸颊，一只手插在外衣口袋里，另一手在卡罗尔的脸前挥了挥，便准备离去。Goose也预备着架起了小身板。

 

    “Nat.”

    卡罗尔用柔软的嗓音叫住她。

    她应声转过身去，金发的那人仅仅是看着她，嘴角轻轻撇着，眼睛里的挂念是稚嫩的、显而易见的。娜塔莎想了想，伸出双臂抱住对方。

    “Ouch.”

    “Sorry.”

    女孩间的拥抱轻松利落地结束。

 

    黛米追上拉住娜塔莎的袖子，等她弯腰时凑近她的耳朵。

    “我第一次看到卡罗尔阿姨在抱抱的时候发光哦！”

    “我知道，”娜塔莎也悄声回答。

 

    “Fly safe.”

    卡罗尔远远地说。

    “晚安，卡罗尔。”

    她笑起来。

    夜晚飞走的金色流星不再是谜团。

 

    橘猫打着呵欠，慢腾腾地跟随。

    噬元兽……好像不太喜欢路易斯安那的天空。

 

    —END—

 


End file.
